My Best Friend Does My Makeup
by AquaWolfGirl
Summary: Jack loses a bet, and gets made up. Been wanting to do this one for a while now :) One shot, will not be continued. New cover photo by the extremely talented fwostbites, known as lexaii on DeviantArt!


**^_^ I've been wanting to do this one for a while. It's typically called My Girl/Boyfriend Does My Makeup, but I don't really ship Tooth and Jack (DENIAL) so I put it as Best Friend instead. **

**DO NOT FOLLOW THIS IS A ONE SHOT (really people, you read the fic, the least you can do is read the note that says "DON'T FOLLOW") **

**I own nothing except for my brain, and my cracky ideas. Oh, and I'm running low on challenges to do, so if you have any ideas, shoot 'em at me and I'll do them! :) **

**Hope you enjoy! **

"Stay still!" Tooth orders as she grabs his chin and forces him to face forward.

Jack struggles against her on the stool that had been brought to North's study. "No, I don't want to do this!"

"Too bad, mate. It's your turn." Bunnymund says from his own stool, watching as Tooth tries to get Jack to close his eyes.

Jack closes one eye (due to the fact Tooth is pinning his eyelashes to his cheek) and glares as much as he can with the other eye. "You're going to get it, cotton tail." He warns.

There's a feather-light touch against his eyelid, and then his eyelashes are released.

"There, done with the base color." Tooth exclaims.

Jack blinks owlishly. "How many colors are you using?" He demands, glancing at her arsenal of supplies, waiting on North's desk amidst the ice prototypes.

"Only five." She replies, flitting back to North's desk to grab another brush.

"Five?!" Jack asks, his voice shooting up a good octave. "What are you trying to do, make me a rainbow snowcone?" He demands, making Bunnymund snort.

Tooth smiles at him innocently. "Of course not, silly. You need at least five colors in the same color range for a smokey eye." She flies back over, another compact thing and another brush in hand.

Jack looks at her in confusion, her words twisting around in his head and not making any sense what so ever. "Translation?" He asks.

She sighs, exasperated. "It won't be rainbow, I promise. Close." She orders.

He obeys, closing his eyes as she swipes the brush along his lid again. He can hear clicks as she opens and closes containers, and he's poked and prodded before she commands him to open his eyes.

He blinks in the light after having them closed for so long, and looks at the others expectantly.

Bunny's trying to hold in his laughter and failing miserably. "Nice look there, mate." He says in between chuckles.

Baby Tooth chirps beside Jack's ear.

"Shut. Up." Jack mumbles fiercely, causing Bunnymund to fall into a new fit of laughter.

Tooth pulls away to admire her handiwork. "Hm, not bad at all. Okay, now for the liner!" She flies to the desk and comes back with a pencil that has a suspiciously sharp point.

Jack reels back. "What are you doing with that?" He eyes the pointy tip warily.

She forces his eye shut and pulls the skin taught. "Don't worry – if you don't move, I won't poke you!" She assures him. "But, if you move, I can't promise that I won't poke you on purpose."

He becomes as still as a statue, but winces as she presses a bit too hard. "Ow!"

"Whoops, sorry!" She apologizes as she finishes the other eye, the pencil tugging along his skin. She releases him and he blinks at her. "There, finished! Now for fake lashes!"

"Fake what now?" Jack asks, staring at her as she searches the desk for something.

"Ah ha!" She holds up a little tube of glue and a small box. "I knew I had a spare pair around here somewhere." Jack can see the lashes through the clear plastic.

"Nuh uh. No way are you gluing furry caterpillar things on me." Jack says, leaning back on his stool so he's almost horizontal to the floor in an attempt to get away from her hands.

"They're lashes – you have them already! We just want to make them longer!" Tooth explains. "They're going on whether you want them to or not."

She pins his eyes shut and is careful about putting them on, making sure that they're not crooked and poking at them to get them just right.

Once the lashes are on, she pulls back to look at them. "Okay, you can open your eyes now!"

He peels them open, the glue making his eyelids sticky. He can see the lashes framing his vision, and he attempts to look up at them. The resulting face makes Tooth giggle.

"Crikey, mate. Ya look like a girl." Bunnymund says, staring at Jack.

Jack flushes, frost gathering along his cheeks as a result. "Shuddup."

Sandy claps, chiming happily, and Baby Tooth chitters as she flies around his head.

"Now for mascara!" Tooth cheers, reaching for another tube. His eyes are held open as the wand tugs at his lashes.

She releases his eyes, and squeals in delight. "You look so pretty!"

"I'm not sure what to say to that." Jack admits, frowning slightly as he tries to think of a proper response.

"Now we have to curl them." Tooth goes on to say, plucking a small metal device from the desk.

Jack leans back again. "What is that?"

Tooth frowns, looking from him to the device and back. "An eyelash curler."

"Looks like a medieval torture device." Bunny pipes up, eyeing the hot pink, glittery clamp nervously. "Don' rip 'is eye out, ya hear?"

Tooth sighs, shaking her head at Baby Tooth. "Boys."

Baby Tooth chitters her agreement.

There's a slightly painful pinch along his lash line that makes him blink for a few seconds afterwards, but it's really not as bad as he was expecting. He was expecting excruciating pain, but it only hurt for a second. Still, his respect for females has sky rocketed.

Tooth grabs a tube of bright red stuff, and unscrews it to reveal a small brush. The brush comes out with a suction sound.

"Lips!" She swipes the goopy mixture across his mouth. "Smack."

He blinks at her in confusion. "What?"

She rolls her eyes, and smacks her lips together. "Like that, see?"

He attempts to repeat the action, and gets some of it in his mouth as a result. The taste of strawberry erupts in his mouth and sticks to his teeth, and he licks his lips to get more.

The back of his head is hit gently. "Hey! Don't lick it off, now!" Tooth scolds him.

He risks one more taste before looking up at her expectantly.

Her hands are clasped to her mouth, and she squeals happily. "Oh my goodness, you look so adorable!" She exclaims.

Bunny stands up and walks over to get a closer look, tilting Jack's chin up slightly. "She's right, mate. Ya look like an ice princess."

Jack sticks his tongue out, half to mock the rabbit and half to taste the lip stuff again.

Sandy gives him a thumbs up before chiming in laughter.

Of course, it's then that North comes in with a gaggle of yetis behind him. "Now, I know toy is around-" He catches sight of Jack, and lets out a loud, booming laugh.

Jack clenches the stool in embarrassment as North chuckles at him.

Tooth frowns and puts her hands on her hips. "Now North, don't laugh at him!"

"He looks like Russian doll!" North declares between chuckles. "Big eyes, very big, and very pretty!"

"Gee, thanks." Jack mutters sarcastically.

Tooth pats his shoulder and grins. "Now, it's Bunny's turn!"

The rabbit immediately stops laughing.

Sandy completely looses it, laughing so hard he topples over backwards.

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Oh, come on, it won't be that bad! No, Bunny, GET BACK HERE!"

Yetis and elves look up at the study, questioning, before shrugging and going back to work.

**Hope y'all liked it, and don't forget to review/favorite! Please don't follow since this is just a one shot :) **


End file.
